totaldramachatroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Trent
Trent, labeled "The One Pretty Normal Guy", is a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay. Total Drama College When Trent first joined TDC, he met Scott and became great friends with him since day 1. Trent was a very strong competitor, winning a lot of the challenges. Him and Scott ended up as the final two and it was the first time in Total Drama history that an alliance would make it to the finale. He had a couple of acquaintances such as Alejandro and Duncan. After the merge, Trent became into a very strong competitor, winning challenge after challenge with ease. After Duncan's departure and Alejandro's return, a rivarly began between him and Alejandro. At the end, Trent managed to take out Alejandro once again and got to the final four with immunity. At the final three challenge, Trent managed to stay up long enough for Lindsay to pass out, but him and Scott passed out at the same time. By this point, a new rivarly was boiling up between Trent and Scott, a competitve one. After Lindsay's elimination, Trent was in the final 2 with his friend/competition Scott. At the end, Trent won Total Drama College and nothing has been heard of him since and about Scott as well. Total Drama Island When Trent arrives to the island, he is very calm and chill, but he is becoming more and more competetive each challenge. When his team begins a losing streak, he is not so happy. He becomes more of a team player and helps his team win in numerous occasions. After the fire building challenge, Trent agrees to be in a alliance with Tyler and Lindsay and decide to vote off Owen. After a couple of episodes in, he begins to develop feelings for Courtney. In Don’t It Make Your Blind Eyes Shine, he hopes he is paired up with Courtney, but is teamed up with Sadie instead. Trent begins to dislike Sadie after this challenge for making mistakes and losing the bow and apple portion of the challenge. After a shot in the eyes and the kiwis, he gets to the next part of the challenge and cheers Courtney on. After his team wins the challenge, he asks Duncan about his appearance, hoping he looks nice after the pain-inflicting shots caused by Sadie. Before the show is over, Trent reveals to Duncan that he likes Courtney, and he begins to build a relationship with Duncan from this point on the show. In It'll Be Over Before You Dont Know It, Trent didn't really participate due to Chris eliminating him off the challenge. He was looking at Courtney and told her he needed to tell her something. When Courtney felt insecure, Trent was there to support her and tell her that she was wrong. After Sadie's elimination. Trent was happy and was about to tell Courtney something, but he walked away, knowing he was going to tell her "I love you". In The Legend Of The Purple Tiger, Trent showed his strengths in being a Total Drama competitor. He quickly began to look for meat and climbed on top of a tree to get some as well. Sadly, he hurt his ankle during the challenge when he fell off the tree and also when he rolled down the hill. He told his team to leave him, but they refused and picked him up. The challenge ended with the Sasquatches losing once again, Heather said it was because of Trent and Courtney. After the challenge, Trent begins to sing and play a song about Courtney by the river. When Courtney arrives, he finally admits he has had feelings for Courtney the whole time, leading to Courtney unveiling the same. Courtney is eliminated and is upset at Heather because of her voting for Courtney. He walks up to the dock and kisses Courtney, this is the first kiss in Total Drama Island. Afterwards, he is depressed singing love songs by the river once again, Duncan accompanies him and tells it will be ok. Trent overhears Heather and Geoff and finds out about the alliance and the true reason behind Courtney's elimination, Geoff. In Oh the things you can destroy, Trent didn't really participate. He made an Alliance with Tyler, Harold, and Lindsay to vote off Heather. At the end of the challenge, which the Sasquatches lost once again, Trent apologized for losing. In '''This is How to be a Rulebreaker, '''Trent had a talk with Gwen and she comfirmed that Geoff was the reason Courtney was eliminated. Trent began to plot revenge, so he won the challenge for his team, thus getting them out of a 5 in a row loser streak. He told his team members and they were unsure about Trent's statement until Gwen backed him up and told the team. Trent spies during the elimination ceremony and sees that Geoff is eliminated. He is very satisfied that he avenged Courtney and her possible wishes. In '''Rock n' Fall, '''Trent showed his value in his team and his guitar skills in the first part of the challenge. He advanced to the second part of the challenge and advanced to the second part. He lost the last part of the challenge, he lost to Duncan and was very upset. He betrayed Tyler to vote for Lindsay because Lindsay wanted to vote for Tyler. He told Tyler what happened and he kept their friendship intact. Trent and Gwen are very good friends and he has a new enemy, Eva.